


Gone

by AikaPatatas



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One shot???, Whyyyy, angst???, sanayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaPatatas/pseuds/AikaPatatas
Summary: Sana is leaving.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped.

Sana is standing in her apartment with her phone in one hand and a one way ticket back to Japan in the other. She still has three hours till her flight so she decides to contact her. _Her_. The one she once thought was going to be her first and last love, her forever, ~~her~~ Nayeon.   
  
“It’s my last day today.” Sana texts her, trying to see if she still has any ounce of care left for her.   
  
“Have a safe trip.” Nayeon replies twenty minutes later. ‘ _Dry_ ’ is all she can think.   
  
She is not sure if she could manage to reply but after a few minutes she decides to tell her, after all Sana is never going to see her again.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
It’s the last thing Sana sends her before she shuts her phone and heads out the door towards that dream she though they both wanted.


End file.
